wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Korengal
Korengal is an Imperial hive world that also serves as the Adeptus Astartes Chapter Homeworld of the Temple Knights Space Marine Chapter. It is locted in the Phrygian Sub-Sector in the Segmentum Ultima. Background Korengal is currently classified as a Hive-World, the colonists having conquered the whole surface of the planet around the 36th Millenium. Initially, during the times known as Old Night, the planet was colonized by humans of a nearby star system, them settling in the arid plateau in the main continent of Midaes. The world was quite diverse by then, having large grasslands, thick forests and dry steppes. For the next few millenium the colonists merely survived in its surface, for the wild was ripe with dangerous beasts, and the lack of trade and resources kept the population low. It was in this context that the Great Crusade fleet commanded by Captain Antigonos Kertes of the 547th Imperial Fist Company arrived in the system, in the fifth year of the 31st Millenium. Compliance was done with immediate effect, and soon enough all four planets in the star system were claimed for the Imperium, whilst afterwards Antigonos continued his advance, conquering many systems near its region of the galaxy. However, the appearance of the Ruinstorm during the first year of the Horus Heresy forced the Imperium forces to halt and consolidate their strength upon the already conquered worlds. Meanwhile, the light of the Astronomican was lost to the Navigators of Antigonos' fleet, and dozens of worlds had major uprisings, usually followed by self-inflicted bloodbaths throughout their population. The strife in the region was eventually put down by the Imperial Fists under Antigonos, him keeping tight his hold of the Phrygian Sub-Sector after initial failures from the attempts to leave the sector towards Terra, through the Ruinstorm. Around half a decade later, with the Ruinstorm finally suddenly diminished, all Imperium forces left for Terra, leaving Korengal and the Sub-Sector ungarrisoned and defenseless. It would take approximately one millenia since their departure for forces loyal to the Imperium to appear again in the orbit of Korengal. The Sub-Sector had succumbed to madness, with several warring tyrants ruling over the population of the few worlds still inhabited. Thus it was that Warder Antigonos, Lord of the newly founded Temple Knights, had to bring into compliance once more the world of Korengal and the Sub-Sector at large. After a brief month long campaign of reconquest, the Temple Knights settled their fortress-monastery in one of the few large islands in Korengal, the isle of Aspetaea. Though initially Korengal was ruled with an Iron-fist by the Sons of Dorn due to the uprisings during the Horus-Heresy, in time the Temple Knights, whom did not wish to be governors but merely guardians of the enlightened worlds of the Imperium, granted control back to the local population. Korengal prospered under the protection of the Chapter, rising to become at first an agri-world that supplied the whole sub-sector, and later, around M36, it became the capital of the Phrygian Sub-Sector and was reclassified as a Hive-World. From the 36th millenium onwards, the entirety of the surface lands of Korengal, excluding the isle of Aspetaea, was inhabited by the common population. It is estimated that in M42 two hundred billion souls live on the planet. Though most of the oceans have for long become dry, the island of Aspetaea still remains separate from the main continent, mostly due to the efforts of the Temple Knights themselves, as they place limits on the population expansion near the isle and make sure that the ocean around their Fortress-Monastery does not dry. The Space Marines of the Temple Knights are revered across Korengal, being lauded as saviours and protectors, and the loyalty to the Imperium by the citizens of the planet is unquestioned. Generally, the population lives in a moderate standard of well being and they are usually ruled by competent Planetary-Governors. However, as it is with every Hive-World, there are billions of poor souls in its depths, and it is there that the Temple Knights have one of their two recruitment zones, them capturing young promising children, those that were part of gangs, criminals or mere survivors (the other and main recruitment zone is the Feral World of Fortuna in the Hestea System). Aspetaea Fortress-Monastery The Fortress of the Chapter was designed and built by the first Tech-Marine of the Temple Knights, brother Nearchos, and the Warder Antigonos Kertes. its construction took near a decade, and the majority of the isle of Aspetaea, which would give its name to the Fortress itself, was engulfed by ceramite and concrete. The building itself is not considered holy or sacred by the Temple Knights, and so it is not referred to as a Fortress-Monastery, but only as a Fortress, though its belly holds many of the artifacts and relics acquired by the Chapter, as well as the Chapter's armoury, and anything else that is required for the good functioning of a Space Marines Chapter. In addition, inside Aspeatea there is the Hall of Remembrance, where all banners and symbols of lost Silver-Shields and Sargeants, respectively, are depicted, and in the center one massive stone slab, which is referred to as the Stele, has engraved in its surface the names of each Temple Knight Space Marine that has been lost in the wars against the enemies of the Imperium. The Stele and the banners and symbols are updated during the centennial ceremony of the Vigil to the Honoured. Phrygian Sub-Sector The Sub-Sector of Phrygia is located in the Ultima Segmentum, west of the world Hexos. it is comprised of nine star systems, with six of them being heavily populated in M42. The main ones are: *'Korengal System' - Contains the Hive-World of Korengal, the Agri-World of Korinth, the Ipsus Shipyard and the mining colonies of Partros Prime and Partros Secundus. *'Hestea System' - With two inhabited planets, the Hive-World of Hestea and the Feral world of Fortuna, this being the main recruitment world for the Temple Knights. The other star systems are: Koile-Sigma, Kilikia, Lydia, Stratonike, Caria, Eurydice, Phila. In total, the Sub-Sector in M42 has approximately 12 civilized worlds, 1 feral world, 2 hive-worlds, 4 agri-worlds and a dozen mining-stations and colonies. Additionally, there are six barren-worlds, destroyed in the invasions that ravaged the Phrygian Sub-Sector. This region of galaxy space was first colonized by humans during the Dark Age of Technology. A household legend across the Phrygian systems is that the colonists were Terrans from the mythical Achaemenid Empire, though such remains unconfirmed. Since the beginning of the firm presence of the Imperium through the Temple Knights Chapter, the Sub-Sector has thrived, however several times war was waged across its systems, the region suffering invasions from Orks, Heretics and Renegades. Currently the Cicatrix Maledictum blocks the light of the Astronomican from reaching the Sub-Sector, and amidst the chaos of Imperium Nihilus, it stands effectively alone, with the Temple Knights being the only hope of security and protection. Category:Hive Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines